Such a steering system has previously been described, for example, in DE 10 2010 016 470 B4. A disadvantage of this steering system, in which the steering is driven by means of chains, is that the installation and the maintenance of the chains are difficult. The chains must, for example, be (re-)tensioned etc. Moreover, if, for example, steering is performed while the vehicle is stationary, control difficulties can result from vibrations caused by rubber restoring forces of the wheel on the ground surface. The electronic coupling between the wheels is also complex.